Secret Buddies
by teamkick
Summary: Jack and Kim both like each other. They both don't know it. They find this chatting site and they chat with each other not knowing its them. The dance is coming up and Kim wants jack to ask her and Jack wants to go with Kim. Find out what happens. KICK :) Please read! Bad at summaries. Always have, always will be. Rated T just in case.
1. My New Friend

Secret Buddy

Kim POV

I need to talk to someone. I really like Jack, my best friend, but I don't know if he feels the same way. I don't want to tell him this because it might make it awkward for us. So I decided to go on this chat website. You talk with strangers and they like help you with your problems. I make the user name Blondiechick14.

Jack POV

Why do I have to like kim?! I'm so scared to tell her because I don't think she likes me back. I was searching the internet and I saw this website. I thought it would be good to tell someone about my problems. I made the user name kmaster14. I saw this girl named Blondiechick14. She seems cool to chat with. Maybe she could help me with my problems.

**Kmaster14: **hi

Blondiechick14: hey

**Kmaster14: **Can you help me with something?

Blondiechick14: Sure, What is it?

**Kmaster14: **So there is this girl I like. She is my best friend. And I don't know what to do. Because if I tell her ten things might become awkward between us. I don't know if she likes me back

Blondiechick14: Well I think you should tell her. She if she actually does like you back.

**Kmaster14: **Thanks! That was really helpful! Ill try that tomorrow.

Blondiechick14: Good J could you help me with something?

Kmaster14: Sure

Blondiechick14: So I have the same problem as you. There is this guy. I really like him but I don't think he feels the same way.

Kmaster14: My advice to give you is to listen to your own.

Blondiechick14: Thanks! You're right! J

Kmaster14: Well I have to go! Ill talk to you tomorrow!

Blondiechick14: Ok cya!

Bloniechick14 has signed out

Kmaster14 has signed out

Kim POV

Ughhhh school. I hate it. I looked over at the clock and cherished the last minute on it. Then I slumped out of bed and went to my closet. As I getting more and more awake, I remember what Kmaster14 told me. He said to listen to my own advice. That was to just tell Jack that I like him. I picked out a light blue tank top and short shorts. I choose to wear my blue flats. Then I quickly apply my make up and grab my backpack. Then Jack knocks the door. I open it

"Hey Jack"

"Hey Kim. You ready to go?" he said

"Yea. Lets go"

We talk and laugh. Every once in a while I see him staring at me. I don't know why he kept looking at me. At first I thought there was something in my teeth but when I took out my mirror there was nothing.

When we walked into school, Jack and I were laughing so hard my stomach started hurting. We walked over to the guys still laughing.

"Hey hahaha guys" It was kind of hard for me to talk considering I was laughing.

"hahahah sup guys" Jack said. He was also laughing

"What's so funny?" Milton asked

"Ok so we were walking to school and this guy comes up to us. He starts talking to us saying what a great couple we are. Then I tell him we are not a couple right." I said

"And then he turns around to leave. He looked a little disappointed but when he actually turns around there is like a hole in his pants. So you could see half of his underwear." Jack finished

"Its not that funny' Eddie said

"You had to be there" Kim and I said together

"Oh whatever. Yo dude who are you asking to the dance?" Jerry asked Jack

"I'm not sure yet. What about you kim? Has anyone asked you to the dance?" Jack asked

"No one yet" I said. I was a little sad when he said he wasn't sure because he defiantly not going to ask me.

"Oh" Jack said. He looked a little excited when I said that. I just brushed it off

Jack POV

I was excited that Kim didn't have a date. That means I can ask her. I better do it before someone else does it. Kim has all the guys going after her. I really want to make it special

"Jack, Jack. Hello?" Kim said

"What? Huh?" I said snapping out of my thoughts

"The bell rang. Let's go to class" Kim said

"ok"

Kim and I have all the same classes and we sit right next to each other in every class. When we switched seats in all of out classes, the teachers and some of the other kids winked at me. I'm not sure why but it was really weird. All though out the day, Kim and I talked in class and passed notes. Jerry and Eddie were in our math class. I didn't notice them today. Kim and I were to busy laughing again.

It was lunch time and Kim and I went to our lockers to get out books. We walked to lunch together, still talking, and got our lunch. We sat down. But as we were walking over, our friends (Jerry, Grace, Milton, Julie, Eddie, and Kelsey) were talking about something. Kim and I looked confused when they all went out of a huddle. They came out of it once one Jerry saw us. I was seriously wondering what was going with all of them.

Jerry POV

Jack and Kim ignored us all period because they were to busy "talking". Everyone could tell they were flirting. No one denyed that they would be the best couple ever. I walked with Eddie to lunch. We were earlier than Kim and Jack but later than Milton, Julie, Kelsey, and Grace. They were all talking about something. Eddie and I wanted to know what it was.

"Hey grace" I said to her. She blushed a little. "and guys"

I was greeted but "hi's" and "heys".

"What were you guys talking about?" Eddie asked

"Kim and Jack. They seriously need to get together." Julie said

"Dude I know" I said "They were ignoring us in class"

"Yea they were like laughing and talking" Eddie added

"Ok so what do we do then?" Kelsey asked

"Ok I have an idea" grace said

As Grace was explaining the plan which we call operation kick, I saw Jack and Kim walk over.

"Guys, Jack and Kim are coming" I said.

We all got out of the huddle and acted like everything was normal.

"Hey what were you talking about?" Jack asked

"Oh nothing" Kelsey said

Kim POV

I sat down next to Jack because there were no seats left. We started talking about our project and then we realized that everyone was staring at us.

"What? Why are you staring at us?" I asked

"So Jack are you going to ask anyone to that dance?" Kelsey asked pointed toward me.

"Ummmm…"Jack said


	2. Its you?

**Hey guys! sorry it took so long to upload. I was planning on updating around noon but I got really lazy and tired. I just finished chapter 2! Hope you like! :)**

Secret buddies Chapter 2

**Previously on Secret Buddies**

Kim POV

I sat down next to Jack because there were no seats left. We started talking about our project and then we realized that everyone was staring at us.

"What? Why are you staring at us?" I asked

"So Jack are you going to ask anyone to that dance?" Kelsey asked pointed toward me.

"Ummmm…"Jack said

**RING!**

"Look we gotta go" Jack said as he rushed off and grabbed my arm.

We made our way to our next class. Thank god that none of our friends were in that class or they would've surrounded us. During class Jack and I were talking. We were supposed to be discussing our project but instead we talked about random stuff. Like school, weekends, etc. Soon the bell rang. We were all bombarded by questions from our friends. Jack just grabbed my arm and ran. We ran into janitors closet at school and once they were gone we walked home. He dropped me off at my house and he went home

"MOM! I'M HOME!" I shouted as I walk into the kitchen. She is making dinner. I sit down on one of the stools in there.

"oh hi honey. How was your day? Did you and Jack get together?" She asked still looking at the pan

"It was good and why would you think that?"

"Because you and Jack have a lot of sleepovers and spend a ton of time together. Im pretty sure you spend more time with him than Grace. I mean he does live next door." She said

"Mom! I guess that's true but Jack and I are just friends" I say a little annoyed with her. I walk up stairs and go into my room. Omg who am I kidding. I only told Kmaster14 that I ever liked him. I didn't even tell Grace. Maybe he is one right now

Jack POV

Why can't I ask her to the dance yet? I just get so nervous around her. I could've asked her during class when we were talking but I got distracted by her beauty. Plus we were having a really fun conversation and I didn't want to ruin it. Maybe I should ask Blondiechic14

_Blondiechick14 is online_

**Kmaster14:** Hey

Blondiechick14: Hi J

**Kmaster14: **So there is this dance coming up and I was thinking I could ask her to the dance and tell her there. Is that a good idea?

Blondiechick14: Yes. That would be really cute. Oh and ask her in a cute way. Like go on a picnic or something.

**Kmaster14: ** That's a good idea. I should do that. Thanks! Have you gotten anywhere with you guy?

Blondiechick14: No, not really. I chickened out. And we were talking a lot today. I didn't want to ruin the friendship just yet.

**Kmaster14: **I still think you should have told him. He should know how you feel.

Bondiechick14: Ok! Ill try to think of something. Thanks for the advice. Oh and we also have a dance coming up too.

**Kmaster14: **Oh that's cool! What school to you go to?

Blondiechick14: Seaford High. Wby?

**Kmaster14: **I go there too! Maybe if we don't get our crushes we could go together!

Blondiechick14: Sure! We could meet right in the center of the dance. **(inspired by A Cinderella Story** **with Hilary Duff) **Right when the first slow song comes on.

**Kmaster14: **Ok J sounds good! I have to go plan. You know how I ask her

Blondiechick14: Sure. I have to go eat dinner anyway. Bye!

**Kmaster14: **Bye!

_Blondiechick14 is offline._

_Kmaster14 is offline._

I log off and go into my room. I sit on my bed planning how I should ask her. After hours of debating with myself, I finally decide to do it at a lake dock. I am going to string a bunch of lights and put them up. After another hour, I fell asleep. The next morning I woke up and told my dad to set up for me at school. He said sure since he and the girl online were the only ones that know about my crush. I walked next door and texted kim to let me in. I heard foot steps for her running down the stairs. She opened the door.

"Hey Kim, You look pretty" I said blushing slightly

"Thanks, come in. I'm almost ready and my mom already left so you don't have to be bombarded with questions." Kim said as she put on her shoes "Okay Im ready"

"Lets go then" I said

We walked out the door and started talking

"Hey kimmy can you come somewhere after school with me?" I asked

"I can't today. I have to go find a dress for the dance. Sorry! Maybe we could hang out tomorrow?" She said

"Oh ok" I was so disappointed. She cant come. Ill have to tell my dad to stop setting up.

We walked to school talking about Grace and Jerry and agreed that they made a cute couple. But that Jerry was to chicken to ask her out. I mean he asked her to the dance but that was about it. Milton and Julie were already a couple so we didn't really worry about them. Eddie and Kelsey we close to becoming a couple he had already asked her out on a date but he hadn't asked her to formally be his girlfriend. We walked into school to see that all of our friends were already there.

"Hey guys! What are you talking about?" Kim asked as she and I joined their conversation. They were huddled but I wonder why.

"Oh nothing" They said at the same time when they realized that we had approached them.

"Ok" Kim and I said at the same time while looking at them suspiciously.

"Lets get to class early" Jerry said

"WHAT? Jerry wants to get to class EARLY?!" Kim said

"Ummm yea. I decided that I actually want to try n school.

Kim and I obviously knew something was up. Jerry wanted to go to class early and when ever Kim and I had saw them, they were always huddled, School was pretty normal today besides all the group talking without us. When school was over, I walked Kim home and Got my tux ready. I was still thinking about Kim during this time. But I also wanted to see who Blondiechick14 is. I guess Ill find out tomorrow. Good thing we have no school so I can sleep all day.

Kim POV

Dress shopping was pretty fun. I got the dress of my dreams. It was a light blue strapless dress with sequins at the top and bottom edges. We walked out of the store and headed home. During the shopping and the car ride home, I was thinking about Jack and how cute he is. But on the other half of my brain I couldn't wait to meet Kmaster14. Good thing I have tomorrow to get ready.

***skips to the dance***

When I got to the dance everyone was already there, including Jack. He was just staring at me I blushed slightly and walked over.

"Hey guys" I said looking at all of them.

"Hey Kim. Do did someone ask you to the dance?" Grace said

"No but its ok. I was just going to hang out anyway. " I said

After a few minutes, Jack got up but we still talked. Then a slow song came on. I realized that it was the time to meet Kmaster14. I hope he is not ugly. I walked to the middle of the dance floor right under the disco ball. I waited there for a few minutes. Then a tall guy with shaggy brown hair approached me.

"Jack…..?"

**CLIFFY! Sorry If its bad. I got lazy! Ill try to update tomorrow! :) Bye!**


	3. The it Couple

**Hey guys! This is my last chapter But I am going to try and post some one shots :) Hope you like the last chapter!**

**Previously on Secret Buddies**

When I got to the dance everyone was already there, including Jack. He was just staring at me I blushed slightly and walked over.

"Hey guys" I said looking at all of them.

"Hey Kim. Do did someone ask you to the dance?" Grace said

"No but its ok. I was just going to hang out anyway. " I said

After a few minutes, Jack got up but we still talked. Then a slow song came on. I realized that it was the time to meet Kmaster14. I hope he is not ugly. I walked to the middle of the dance floor right under the disco ball. I waited there for a few minutes. Then a tall guy with shaggy brown hair approached me.

"Jack. You're Kmaster 14?"

"Yes and I'm guessing You're Blondiechick14?" Jack said

"Yea. Didn't we just tell each other that we like each other?"

"Yea haha. So do you want to dance?"

"Sure"

No One's POV

The song had finished so they didn't get a chance to dance. They stopped the songs to announce King and Queen. The stage was in the middle of the floor. It wasn't really a stage. It was just a inch high piece of plastic.

"Yo, Yo, Yo! Whos ready to find out who your king and queen are!?" Jerry said

There were screams and cheer everywhere as Jack and kim made their way into the back. But what they didn't know is that they were nominated.

"So you King is…. Jack Brewer!" Jack looked shocked. He went up. He kept turning back and looking at kim. He was freaking out. He had so many questions. Including with had nominated him and the question he wanted to know the most. Who would be his Queen. As he made is way up towards the stage getting farter and farther fro Kim, the sreams and claps died down. He was shoved on stage. Eddie put on his crown.

"And you Queen is… KIM CRAWFORD!" Jerry said

Grace grabbed Kim and pulled her onstage. She was still shocked from what she heard. Milton put a crown on her.

"This is you King and Queen for the dance!" Jerry said. "Lets have the King and Queen dance."

Jerry, Eddie, and Milton made their way off stage and put a slow song on. Kim and Jack were still shocked from what had taken place that they just stood there. After everyone got bored and turned away, they moved from the middle so they wouldn't be noticeable. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Then she put her arms on his shoulders and rested her head on his chest. They moved slowly to the song. They looked up at each other and gazed into their eyes. **(sorry this part is confusing. It is kinda hard to do no one's pov. Sorry! Please keep reading)** They leaned in and kissed, The kiss was the best thing that ever happened to them. They were basically making out until they realized that everyone at the dance was staring at them. After they broke apart they realized that everyone was staring at the two. Including Grace and Jerry who were smirking. Once they saw Jerry and Grace smirking, the duo had realized that Jerry and Grace had set them up.

Kim POV

"GRACE! JERRY!" I said As I trying to lunge at them. Them I felt a warm pair of arms grab my waist.

"Are you really going to ruin the moment?" Jack ask Chuckling a little.

"Sorry haha! I didn't mean to" I said blushing a little

"You know you look cute when you blush"

"Thanks. Can we go over to them and kill them now?"

"Just one thing first" And with that he pulled me into another kiss. After a few seconds we pulled apart and I grabbed him and Yanked him over to Grace and Jerry.

"Why did you do that?" I said really pissed at them

"Well we thought you needed some help getting together" Grace said

"Plus it was funny to see you reactions" Jerry said while he chuclked a little

"Well it wont be funny for you" I said about to lunge at him. The Jack turned me around and kissed me. That calmed me down a lot.

"Kimmy calm dowm" Jack said whispering into my ear. That sent shivers down my spine. All I could to was nod and blush.

"See we got you two together" Grace and Jerry said

"Ummmm actually no a website got us together" Jack said

"Okayyy whatever" Grace and Jerry said

"Well I am going to leave before I get mad at you again so cya tomorrow guys!" I said turning around leave.

"I have to go too! Bye!" Jack said as he followed me

"DON'T FORGET TO USE PROTECTION!" Grace and Jerry called out. I turned around and stuck my tongue out at them. They just smirked.

Jack and I walked to his house. My mom said I would be staying at his house for 2 weeks because our mom were going on a trip and didn't want us home alone. When we were walking home, we laughed about the dance. I almost tripped over something but Jack caught my causing me to blush.

Jack POV

"Ok so you will have to sleep in my room. All the guest rooms are being redone." I said

"Ok so where should I set my stuff down? Oh and where can I change into my pjs?" She said as I led her up to my room.

"umm just put your stuff in the corner and change in the bathroom over there." I said taking off my shirt "Then we can go down stairs to watch a movie." She just stared at me

"Like what you see?" I said already knowing she is going to say yes.

"Maybe" she said winking at me they going into the bathroom. I took that as a yes. I changed into my red plaid pj pants and kept my shirt off.

When she came out, she was wearing the same typed f pants as me except they were for girls and she was also wearing a black crop top. She looked really hot!

"JACK?" she screamed

"huh? What?"

"Can we not watch a movie im really tired and I want to go to bed."

"Ok but I forgot to asking you something."

"What is it?"

"Kimmy will you be my girlfriend?"

"A thousand times yes!"

She jumped up and hugged me then by no surprise she kissed me. I kissed back.

"So do you still want to go to bed?"

"Yes please"

And with that I carried her onto the bed an set her down. When I lied down, I out my arms around her waist and she snuggled into my chest. After 15 Minutes of lying down, We both fell asleep.

When I woke up I remembered how great the evening went. I woke Kim up and told her to get ready for school. She put on a white sweater, jeans and chestnut uggs. I asked her why her sweater was so big. She said it felt more comfy. We made our way down stairs and grabbed our stuff and left. We walked hand in hand to school. Inside the hallway, everyone started clapping. Then I looked down and saw that we were still holding hands.

"Why is everyone clapping" she whispered to me

"Look down"

"Oh" Her cheeks turned a tomato red.

We made our way to our friends who were also clapping.

"Why is it such a big deal that we got together?" Kim asked

"Because everyone has wanted you together ever since the cotillion. We knew you were going to get together because best friend who are a guy and a girl always end up gf and bf in the end." Julie explained.

"Ok…" She said looking at me

I just smiled.

**RING!**

"Come on. Lets go to class." Kelsey said

I wrapped my arm around Kim's shoulders and we walked off to class with the rest of the gang.

**I got tired so it might be a little bad. Sorry! REVIEW! Thanks! Bye!**


End file.
